1. Field of the Invention
The kit of this invention is in the field of the production of gasoline or equivalent fuel fume for the operation of devices which burn fuel and more particularly relates to a gasoline fume generator kit to produce gasoline fume which can be used in gas-operated appliances and other devices operating on fumes from gasoline such as motor vehicles and the like.
2. History of the Prior Art
Natural and bottled gas have long been used to operate water-heaters stoves, heaters for buildings and the like. Further, motor vehicles are often adapted to operate on gas such as propane in a variety of circumstances.